Heroes Lost Forever
by Hethert
Summary: Sequel to Thoughts. Sephiroth used to be Cloud's hero, but will he still be when he returns once again? At the same time everything goes wrong and this time the good guys probably won't win.


This is the sequel to a oneshot I've written called Thoughts. If you haven't read it, this story will not make much sense to you in later chapters.

**Author's Notes**: This story takes place in Advent Children but I've changed the storyline.  
**Rating**: T. The rating will probably go up in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII or Advent Children.  
**Spoilers**: For FFVII and possible AC spoilers. If you haven't seen the movie you won't really know what's fiction and what's cannon so it won't matter.  
**Warnings**: OOC-ness. I can guarantee you however, that this story will not contain characters falling madly in love and pointless lemons in every other chapter. This story will also contain slash between two side characters and possible some main characters in later chapters. Other than that it's nothing the rating doesn't include.  
**Pairings**: None so far. I'm thinking about making it SephirothXCloud but it's a bit predictable so if that happens… it's not going to happen the way you think.  
**Beta:** None, if you're interested let me know.

* * *

The drive had been hectic. Chased my monsters that can't die, chased by teenagers who though he'd kidnapped their mother, geostigma kicking in and getting shot in the head. That was by far the worst, sure his goggles had taken the blow but still, he got shot in the head!  
Cloud sighed and took a drink from a glass of water and once again thought back to the encounter.

The teenagers had been uncannily alike Sephiroth and the whole mother business was downright scary. The world didn't need two lunatics going around trying to destroy the world again. Of course Jenova didn't really go around that much but Sephiroth's world tour sure made up for it.  
For a moment he thought he'd seen a third one up on the cliffs towards Midgar but then his vision had blurred and when everything cleared up the monsters had been gone along with his attackers.

Cloud was currently sitting on a barstool facing the bar in 7th Heaven, his glass of water empty.  
"Cloud, you need to cheer up! Here, it's on the house." Came the voice of Tifa along with a drink. Cloud raised an eyebrow and said:  
"Really Tifa, giving away free booze now are you?"  
"Well you certainly need it." Cloud chose to ignore her and one hour later he was as drunk as can be.

"I never realised that this ceiling was so interesting! Am I upside down? It sure looks like the floor I tell you!" Cloud said while chewing on his own hair.  
"It is the floor Cloud, now get up before I kick your sorry ass out!" Said Tifa who was beginning to regret offering him something to drink, and then every other drink he wanted as well. She sure wouldn't be doing that again.

Suddenly Cloud stood up and yelled:  
"THAT'S IT! I'm going to stop feeling sorry for myself and move out of Aerith's church!"  
"It's about time. It's been two years you know."  
"YES! Although I probably shouldn't have left all the materia we have in the church...!? Maybe it will be gone tomorrow?"  
"If that's the case Yuffie will never forgive you, she's been dying to get her hands on them."  
Cloud walked over to the window while muttering about how the door wouldn't open and Yuffie getting her revenge.

"Maybe I should get them for you? You're not exactly fit to go out." Said Tifa while prying Clouds hands of her window.  
"M, yes. You get them and I'll run the bar!" Cloud suggested before passing out.  
Tifa rolled her eyes and carried him upstairs and went to get Marlene. It wasn't likely Cloud would wake up if there was an earthquake and she couldn't leave Marlene all alone.  
"Marlene, I'm going to pick up Cloud's materia for him. Wanna come?"  
"Sure, where are we going?" Asked Marlene while leaving her puzzle on the floor.  
"To Aerith's church."

Cloud woke up the next day feeling fine since the mako in his blood had already cleared out the alcohol.  
He couldn't help but wonder what happened yesterday. He remembered drinking a lot and something about a door not opening.

Dragging himself out of the bed he spotted a folded note on the nightstand. He opened the note and read:  
_Dear_ _Cloud.  
Me and Marlene have gone to the church to pick up your stuff (including the materia!). Don't worry about where to live, you can stay here with us until you've found a place of your own.  
Oh, I'm not sure how long you're going to sleep but I'm going to visit Cid and Shera tomorrow, will probably take Marlene with me, so if you're still here could you sign a delivery for me? It's an order for 20 beer glass and it's supposed to arrive at 3 pm.  
Thanks in advance! __  
/Tifa. _

Cloud wrinkled his nose, what did she mean by tomorrow? She couldn't possible think he was going to sleep through a whole day!?  
Oh well, it was probably Tifa's way of hinting that she wanted him to repay the favour.  
Which he, by the way was beginning to remember how it came to be.  
How could he have said he'd move out of the church?  
"There's no way I'm ready for this." Cloud muttered and absent minded looked for a clock. 1:45 pm, not too late then to take a quick shower and drive to the church and hopefully Tifa and his stuff would still be in the church and he could make up some excuse about not being able to sleep anywhere else. Okay, he needed to work on the excuse but it could be a promising plan. 

Hair still damp he arrived at the church to see all his stuff gone. He swore and began walking towards his bike.  
They must have missed each other on the way and now there was no way to withdraw his words. Driving through the city and occasionally seeing a homeless kid or two made him think about Marlene.  
She reminded him about Aerith in a way, always so full of energy and determined to do the right thing. Oh, how he missed the ancient.

Getting off his bike he tried to open the door to the bar only to find it locked. It was rare that Tifa locked the door but it sometimes happened. Frowning he took out his keys and opened the door.  
"HELLO!? ANYBODY HOME?" When he didn't get an answer Cloud looked around and realised it didn't look like they had been there since he left. He got a bad feeling and called her cell phone only to hear it ring from behind the bar.He nearly jumped when the doorbell rang and opened it expecting Tifa and Marlene. When seeing that it was an ugly delivery man he couldn't help but glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I know it's half an hour earlier than we said but I have to go home early today." Said the delivery man and handed over a heavy packet to Cloud.  
"I need you to sign here." he said and gave Cloud a paper. He signed and closed the door.  
Hm? Beer glass? I thought these weren't coming until tomorrow!  
The bad feeling turned worse and he picked up his cell phone again and called Cid.

"Hey Cid! Have Tifa been at your place today?"  
"No, she was supposed to come by earlier today, even had Shera doing extra tea! But nooo, Lockhart decides not to show up!" Said Cid who apparently was in a bad mood.  
"Cid, She and Marlene are gone!" Cloud said frantically.  
"Gone!? Did she finally have enough of your sorry ass?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, me and Tifa aren't together! They went out to pick up a few things yesterday and haven't come back yet!"  
"Yesterday!? And you didn't call me until now!?"  
"I was sleeping. She left me a note but I thought she'd written it this morning so it didn't seem weird to me. Look Cid I've got to go, could you tell Barret that Marlene is missing?" Cloud asked while flipping through Tifa's cell phone to get any clues on where she could be.  
"Oh boy, that ain't gonna be pretty. Sure, but you owe me one!" Cid said and hung up.

Finding nothing on her cell phone Cloud was forced to think about the possibility that the silver haired teenagers might have something to do with her disappearance. It did make sense that if they attacked him they could attack her as well. They were both members of Avalanche and both played a part in Sephiroth's death. Cloud had no idea what they were though, they looked like some kind of clones but that wasn't possible.

However, if they were the reason Tifa and Marlene were missing it would mean they were dangerous. That would mean the team would most probably get back together. This time however Cloud didn't plan on them to be chased by people who wanted to kill them for no good reason.  
It was time to visit the Turks.

_

* * *

_

So what did you think? Did it make you happy or did it make you cry with tears of agony?  
Leave me a review and let me know!_  
_


End file.
